The keeper of life
by serpentfairy
Summary: Harry finds out more about his past that Dumbledore has been keeping from his. Will this secret change Harry's destiny? or will is just creat more confusion.
1. Default Chapter

Ok before i start, this may seem a little odd but there is going to be know time change of

different seasons from America to London because i'm lazy and that takes to much work. And

they setting doesn't last that long in america anyways.

* * *

"My head hurts" said a tall girl as she pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"What a surprise you head always hurts what's new?" the tall girl glanced at another girl sitting across from her. Why don't you go pop a few more pills? Maybe you will feel better" she started laughing.

"I don't pop pills" she stopped and glared at the girl who was still laughing "I take them frequently in the stupid time limit. But it would be fantastic if they would work for more then 15 minutes! I'm going to sleep: The girl pushed her blonde hair out of her face and put on her headphones. She shrunk to the back of her seat so only her knees were visible.

"Whatever Fe-Fe." The girl across from her put on her headphones and started to stare out the window.

Kids were starting to fill the bus when they finally started moving. No one took notice to the girl trying to sleep as she did this almost every day. The bus turned the corner sharply running over the curb. "Damn bus driver, does he not see the stupid curb!" The sleeping girl shifted her eyes still closed.

* * *

A boy sat on a small swing kicking his feet in the sand. His green eyes stared blankly at the growing dust pile. The wind blew making his black messy hair sway slightly. There was a small noise coming from the ally way and the boy automatically stuck hi hand into his pocket grasping his wand. He walked slowly in the ally to see what it was. He rolled his eyes and turned to start walking home. It's amazing how they can still blame me for everything with no proof but people can come right up and say Dudley us terrorizing there kids and they deny it how stupid. Harry thought about all the parents who have started complaining because their e kid was coming how with to many bruises.

Harry came to his house and silently walked to his room, completely ignoring his aunt and uncle who were watching the news in the living room. "Hey Hedwig." A snowy owl came in the window and perched himself on Harry's shoulder, he noticed a letter attached to his leg. That's odd I haven't sent a letter he untied the letter from the owls leg and read:

_ Harry,_

_ 'moine is coming up next week, we are going to come and get you when she comes. There is so much stuff I need to tell. They're apparently something really big going on because the order is here a lot more running in and out. Did you see the paper? They listed the names of death eater they capture. Malfoy was there! What's Draco going to do now? HA!_

_ Ron_

_P.S. Is everything ok? Hedwig has been here practically begging me to right, you know I can't say much. I hope your not beating yourself up about Sirius cause it wasn't your Fault!_

Harry smiled weakly. "Gee thanks Hedwig now the whole order is going to be worried about me, more then usual." I wonder what the big thing is that's going on, not like Ron must feel that bad when he's there Harry felt a sudden bang of guilt and anger. Ron was in Sirius's house, but Sirius wasn't alive any more to live there. Not that he liked that stupid place, caged up like a dog Harry throw himself onto his bed and went into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The transformation

"HARRY!" Hermoine screamed, she ran and gave Harry a great big hug. Ron came up behind him looking slightly disappointed at the way Hermoine was acting but still smiling.

"Hermoine, you're going to kill me."

"Sorry I'm just so excited to see you!" Hermoine looked past Harry at his aunt and uncle. His cousin had refused to leave his room all day till he was sure that Harry and his friends were gone. "Hello you must be Harry's aunt and uncle, I'm Hermoine." She smiled and extended her hand to them; Vernon stepped in front of his wife blocking her hand.

"Just take Harry and go we don't need any more freaks in this house!" Hermoine looked taken aback by the outburst of Harry's uncle

"Come on Hermoine lets get out of here before he blows a gasket." Harry led Ron and Hermoine out the door. Lupin had stayed back to talk to Harry's uncle then to get his stuff.

Harry looked surprised to see a shiny black limo parked outside. He recognized the car from his third year, but why would the ministry be doing it now. "Isn't it nice," Ron said as if reading Harry's mind. " They gave it to dad as kinnda of an apology for being so rude." Harry knew Ron would be so happy if he could drive pas Malfoy in this car.

"Harry do you ever clean that room?" Lupin came out the door dragging Harry's trunk. The door quickly slammed behind him when he was out. "It was completely dirty. You have only been there for a month!"

"I thought it was livable apparently it wasn't to messy you cleaned it up fast enough." Every body laughed and helped Lupin put Harry's trunk in the back. They all filled into the back of the car and started off.

* * *

Felicia was outside leaning against the deck. A cool breeze came and blew the humid air around. She put her head back and looked up at the sky. The stars blinked brightly clouds moved closer darkening the moon. She heard a beep. It must be almost one in the mourning. She thought to herself. She sighed and slowly got up breathing in the humid air. She put her hand on the door when she heard a pop. She turned around and saw a hand fly out, then everything went black.

Darkness. Wrist hurt. More darkness. Felicia's head bobbled, her hair falling in her face. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her back. Someone dropped her on the ground. She winced in pain when her hip hit on a rock. She was bleeding from the corner of her mouth, bruises covered most of her body. The people formed a circle around her; there were gaps every now and then big enough for at least one person to stand.

It had been silent for a long time. Felicia winces in pain every time she moves. She had tried to get up but was roughly pushed down. There was a familiar popping sound then crunching of leaves beneath feet. A tall man came into view. His face was very flat, his slick blonde hair reflected the moonlight, and his red eyes shinned with satisfaction when he looked down at the girl. The last thing she hears was screams before she blacked out again.

* * *

"Harry" a distance voice called in no more then a whisper. "Harry" it called again louder this time. "Harry!" Ron and Hermoine were leaning over Harry who was now on the floor.

"You all right mate? You were on the floor shaking?" He stared at his friends blankly for am moment the started to panic.

"They kidnapped a girl! She looked like a muggle, they were beating her," his speech slurred together.

"Harry! Harry slow down" Lupin grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly. "Slow down, now what did you see?"

"A girl, I didn't really recognized her, they had her in a house, they were beating her and she was fighting back but there were to many of them. Then Voldomert came in and did some spell. The girl changed and he told the death eaters to take her some place, I couldn't really hear were." Harry's breath slowed as he looked up at his friend's freighted faces.

"What did the girl look like?" Moody had opened the door and was now listening to Lupine and Harry.

"She was tall and had blonde hair."

"Are you sure boy?" Moody's voice sounded urgent.

"Yes"

"Hurry get in to the house: Lupin usherd them out of the car and into the headquarters. Moody immediately went in to the kitchen; it looked like most of the order seemed to be there.

"They're having a meeting." Ron whispered, "They have them every Friday. Harry nodded.

"WHAT!" Everybody flinched at ms. Wesley's scream. "This is the second time. Second time! I'm going to kill him!"

"Molly, settle down, he might have planted it."

"Some one go check!" Just as she said that some one slowly creped in, but the door was still heard, they came out to meet Mungdoes.

"Err… hi I just came to get something and I will go back to my shift."

"How long have you been gone from your watch?" Moody questioned.

"Only a little bit. If anyone to enter or use magic in her room I would have know I put a spell around it." The front door slammed open again this time ms. Wesley had came storming in.

"You bloody idiot! She's gone and as far as we know you-know-who kidnapped her!" Molly's face was turning red she looked like she was about to blow.

"Molly settles down. This is what we are going to do…"

* * *

"Get the girl!" Voldomort yelled. People were throwing hexes at each other. A death eater grabbed for the girl but was to late. Moody grabbed her first and disappeared with a porteky. Once everybody had noticed that the girl was gone they disappeared. Voldomort turned sharply towards the death eaters. "You let her get away." A shudder went around the circle. "Can you do nothing right. It took forever to get her here. They you lose her, that was my daughter you idiots!"

* * *

Tynkerbell: Thankx for the review! I hope you like the new chapter, I'm trying to make them longer, and after this one it might flow together more. I know my spelling and grammar isn't that good, my parents tried to fix it but I'm broken so oh well!


	3. Visions and meetings

_ A little baby boy with bright green eyes. Another pair of greens eyes, red hair. A man standing next to her with messy hair. Bright lights, then a pair of cold hands. Crying little fist flying everywhere. A man with red eyes, tubes of blood, needles. A baby being injected again and again. Hands against each other a pair of silvery eyes blonde hair. The man with messy hair falls, the women with red hair falls, crying from the little boy, a green flash more crying. A man comes and picks the boy, a plane lots of water. _Black.

"She's been sleeping for a long time."

"Yes she has been though a lot."

"How did she change?"

"Concealment charm, it seemed to be put on as soon as Voldomort fell, he took it off the might we got her back.

"Dumbledore how do you know it really her? Every body thinks she died. Why would you-know-who want to keep a little baby?"

"I'm not sure Poppy, something to do with her parents I'm sure. She's awake." Poppy looked over at the girl laying on the bed. Her hazel eyes looked groggily up at the two adults. Poppy started bustling around pulling vials of shelves.

"How are you doing Harmony?"

"My name is Felicia." The girl pushed herself up so she was leaning against the headboard. Dumbledore looked at her sadly. He pulled out his wand and whispered something then put his wand away.

"Your birth name is Harmony, eat." A tray of food appeared on the side table. Harmony took the chocolate muffin and tore off a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"Where am I?"

"Your at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizdry." Harmony stared up at the man and gave a small laugh.

"This is crazy." She muttered, "some Waco's kidnap me, then some more Waco's kidnap me from them and tells me some crack pot story about some school of magic. This is bull shit!" She screamed, she didn't notice the red flickering in her eyes. "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" several bottles exploded and beds tipped over.

"See your magic. The first guy, Voldomort, had an extremely strong concealment charm on you. It seemed to have stopped you magic and changed your look, see." Dumbledore waved his hand and a full-length mirror appeared

Harmony stepped in front of the mirror; she was no longer tall and blonde. Instead she was short and slender. Her hair was now jet black with red highlights. She tilted her head and a whit blonde streak fell in front of her face. She was still rather pale, freckles sprinkled across her nose. "How do you like the new you?"

"I always thought that if I somehow could change I would be tanner." Dumbledore laughed and shook his head.

"Teen's are never happy." Harmony smiled and slowly started walking around

"Ok, so obviously I'm not who I thought I was, what's my tragic story?" She shakily crawled onto the window sile looking out into the forest.

"You will find out later, when you're more ready. With Poppy's ok I will be taking you to the headquarters." Poppy came back in and gave Harmony another check up. After a long fuss Poppy finally gave her the ok to go with Dumbledore. He led her over tot eh fireplace and offered her a jar.

"Just take some powder and throw it in the fire, walk in and very clearly say this." Dumbledore handed her a piece of paper, she read:

_# 12 grimmuald place_

"Memorize it?" Harmony nodded her head and handed the paper to Dumbledore, which he in turn made it burst into flames. "Ok go a head," he gave Harmony a little push and nodded his head.

Harmony took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in and yelled where she was supposed to go. Her mouth filled with ashes and everything started spinning. She closed her eyes, seconds later she fell forward onto a soft carpet. Dumbledore stepped out from behind her, he waved his wand and the soot disappeared.

"Everybody hit is Harmony, Harmony this is the order of the phoenix."

Harmony looked up at everybody and gave a weak smile. A women with flaming red hair came bustling over. "Come sweetly you can sit right here." The women led her to a purple squashy chair. Everybody was looking at her; she crossed her feet and leaned on the back of the chair.

"So this is you-know-who's weapon? A little, scared looking girl?"

"I'm not a little and I'm not scared!" Harmony said defensively, everybody looked at her with a softened expression like she was some little 2 year old.

"What would he want with a teenage girl?"

"Well as you all know Voldomort," almost everybody flinched at hearing the name. "Kidnapped her, and I'm guessing that he was planning on training her in the dark arts." Everybody's every were now of Harmony and had turned to Dumbledore in amazement.

"So did he succeed?" A voiced piped up, several people laughed including the guy that had called Harmony a little girl, Dumbeldore just smiled.

"Well only Harmony would know for sure, but considering she would have no memory at such a young age it will be hard to find out." Everybody looked at her.

"Dude, don't ask me the old guy knows more about me then I do."

"I think we made a mistake. There is know way this little girl is some great witch she is to small." Again the guy refused to believe anything Dumbeldore was saying.

"You know what buddy I'm sitting right here and I can hear." Harmony's anger was rising to the surface.

"The grown up are talking keep you mouth shut," the man snapped. Harmony looked up at him her temper rising ever second, and red seeping in her eyes.

"I am the reason for this meeting I think I have a right to be in it, I don't like being treated like a chair or a 'little girl'." There was a loud bang and the man fell to the floor, Harmony was still sitting on the chair breathing very deeply. After several people helped the man up and hand print was starting to show up on his face.

"This would be," Dumbledore said calmly getting everyone's attention. "Why she is the secret weapon." Everybody calmed down and started talking about other things. Harmony slowly drifted into sleep, lulled by the cracking of the fire.

_The air was filled with screams, different people, and one after the other. "This is what happens when you upset you lord." The screams filled the air still louder then ever. A smile formed across Voldomort's face, then slowly faded. He froze, the people were whimpering and slowly trying to get up. "Harmony." Voldomort whispered._

"Harmony." Faces came into view, she was laying on the floor, and she slowly pushed herself up.

"What's going on?"

"You fell on the floor-"

"You were screaming-"

"Just like Harry-"

"Did you see something-" everybody was talking at once

"Who is Harry?" Harmony asked several times, finally almost screaming to get their attention.

"You didn't tell her?"

"No," Dumbledore stated calmly. "I think it would be best if we wait for Harry to tell her, that means none of you tell her either."


	4. The truth untold

After the excitement at the headquarters Dumbledore had Harmony stay at Hogwarts. The teachers were there, so Harmony was taking classes so she could be caught up with the rest of the 6th years. Her favorite class so far was potions. She often went into long conversations with the potions master, professor Snape, about different antidotes and such.

She had had a few more nightmares about the death eaters, Voldmort was still mad about her escape; sometimes he would call the death eaters just to torture them.

Harmony had explored the castle very well; she had not been let into any of the houses though. She could only imaged what they looked like. She had been able to get out of Snape who Harry was. In his opinion Harry considered himself above the rules and was quit stuck up. Him and his sidekicks, Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley, went around sneaking into places and creating secret clubs. Of course they never got into trouble because they were Dumbledores Golden Trio. But she also looked him up, Harry was a boy whose parent were killed, he has spent the last 5 years saving the wizarding world from Voldomort.

So he's a famous stuck up Pratt Harmony thought as she finished reading an article about the end of his 5th year. I wonder what he is really like. She of course had asked all the teachers, there opinions were all different but they all had said he broke the rules a lot. Snape seemed to hat him with a passion though, but of course Snape seemed to hate a lot of people.

Harmony had spent the next week carefully planning a way into Snape's office. She found out that he never stayed at the castle. He would leave after dinner and come back around 2 in the mourning. So away she went. (Gee, and does this not sound like something Harry would do, oh wait he did!)

She watched Snape leave the great hall and followed quietly behind him. She heard the main door close; she turned sharply and crept down to the dungeons. Harmony had to hide in a closet and wait for peeves to stop writing on the wall. If there is one thing she learned it's if your sneaking you don't get caught by peeves cause he cannot be trusted. Just like Flinches stupid cat.

When peeves floated away Harmony opened the door just enough to slip through. She stared in amazement around the room; bottles lined the wall and fumes hung around. No wonder his hair is so greasy, he lives in a dang sauna. Something caught Harmony's eye. A glass bowl was sitting on the counter the liquid was clear, Harmony bent down closer to the bowl, the liquid swirled and a picture appeared. It was a round room with many wizards. The image stayed for a while then started to change. She grazed her finger across the bowl. She felt a small tug; she was spinning then with a small thud she landed on the ground next to a tree. When she looked up she saw several people. One she recognized as a younger version of Snape. Another one she recognized as one of the people from the order. Then there was a small boy sitting by a tree. Two other boys, they looked like brothers, were looking at Snape. (Alrighty and you all remember this flashback cause it is the same one Harry had when he went into Snape's head, I am too lazy to write it.)

Then every thing started to fade. This time she saw herself how she used to be. "This is the night I got kidnapped," she whispered to herself. Harmony saw someone grab her from behind, there were several people standing around her all wearing mask.

"Don't hurt her, the dark lord wants her unharmed." Harmony froze. Snape watched as she slowly slipped unconscious. "Go to the house I will get the lord." Snape disappeared with a pop. Harmony felt a pull, she was spinning again, and she fell now back on the dungeon floor of Snape's office.

Harmony looked around no one was there, it was all still the same. She got up abruptly and marched straight out of the office and to her room. When she got to her room she threw herself on the closest chair. How could he do this! He acted like he was my friend Tears started to stream down her face. Well screw him Harmony spent he rest of the night bashing Snape, finally falling asleep with a huge headache.

The next mourning Harmony slowly walked down to breakfast, her eyes were red and puffy and her headache was still pulsating in her head. She heard angry voices coming from the great hall.

"Someone broke into my office last night!"

"Severous, I assure you none of us did, so who else would have?" Mcgonagall said smartly. Right at that time Harmony quietly sat down, everyone looked at her Snape's face relaxed slightly at seeing her.

"Severous," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you ask harmony."

"Albus, Harmony wouldn't"

"Actually," Harmony interjected looking at everyone. "I did." Everybody stared at her in disbelieve, you could have heard a pin drop with how quite it was.

"WHAT!" Snape's voice echoed through the hall in surprise at what he just heard. "Harmony why would you do that?" His voice changed, it was now calm almost caring.

"Because, I was curious. I knew you weren't telling me something so I went to find it myself." Her eyes started to fill with tears. Snape put his hand on her arm at an attempt to comfort her but Harmony pulled away. "You were part of the kidnapping, you knew what they were going to do to me but you just disappeared."

"Harmony I had no choice I wouldn't have left but then something might have happened worse to you or a lot of other people." Harmony stood up knocking her chair back with a loud smash.

"What like something would have went wrong and I would still be with my parents? Not get the crap beaten out of me?" Tears were streaming down her face. "You treated me like a best friend, almost a daughter then I find out your some messed up psycho!" She stormed out leaving everybody very stunned.

"Damn kids, there no good! She acts just like her Mother, damn Potters!"

"Now Severous I really don't think that's fair!" Flitwick piped up, "you really upset her."

"It's not my fault she couldn't keep her nose out of my business." Harmony had come back in the room when he said this; she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Bug of snivellous!"


	5. owls return to the durslys

"What do you think all that screaming was about?" Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting around the table.

"I don't know Harry, I think it's you every one was happy till you got here."

"Ron that wasn't nice!" Hermione ducked, dogging the bread being thrown at her by Ron.

"He knows I'm only joking," Ron threw another piece of toast at Harry. Soon food was being thrown everywhere. Hermione had no choice but to join in after having a cereal bowl dumper on her head.

Al three of them had grown over the summer. Ron had grown a little bit over the summer, his hair was longer and his voice had deepened. Harry had grown quit a bit over the summer, but he was still shorter then Ron. Hermione's had also grown, but in different ways, which made Ron a lot happier. : :Wink::

"Children," Lupin looked around at the messy kitchen. "What are you doing?" The three looked at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT" Ron yelled and the three belted food in Lupin's Direction. But Lupin, being the fully trained wizard hat he is, did some quick magic and froze the food in mid air. The three stopped laughing, Lupin had a sly smile on his face. With a bang the food went back at them and they fell to the floor laughing.

"Remus!" Ms. Weasly entered the kitchen with a look of disgust on her face. "What has been going on here?"

"Sorry ms. Weasly," Harry's head came up he was covered in jelly and other foods. "We got into a food fight."

"That's ok dear, we fixed your new room. So now you have one of you own." Harry smiled and followed her.

Ms. Weasly led him upstairs past Ron's room. She opened the door and Harry walked in, she left to leave Harry to change. A flood of emotion wept over him. This is Sirius old room. Harry walked around the room. Some of his old stuff was still there. He opened the nightstand drawer. Inside was what looked like a broken piece of glass, but Harry knew what it really was. The second piece of the mirror. What I should have used to see if Sirius was really ok. He carefully put the glass back into the drawer and continued to look around. All that was left was old robes, he tried to open a trunk but there seemed to be some charm lingering on it so it wouldn't open. "Harry you coming?"

"Err. Yeah just a second." Harry quickly pulled open his own trunk and changed cloths.

"Something wrong?" Hermione joined them at the foot of the stairs.

"No," Harry's voice was airy and distant. Realizing the worried looks on his friends faces he quickly thought of something else to say. "I was just thinking about stuff." Ron and Hermione looked at him questionably. "You know I don't think I got enough sleep, I goanna take a nap." Harry turned around quickly and almost ran back up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Ron asked

"I think we should let him be for a while. I wonder what's wrong!" Hermione looked at Ron questionably who just shrugged his shoulder.

When Harry got to his room he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

_ "Come on, you can do better then that!" Yelled Sirius echoing around the room. A second jet of light hit him n the chest. The smile faded from Sirius face, he slowly fell backwards disappearing behind the veil._

_ "Sirius! Sirius!" Harry started to run forward, he was suddenly jerked backward. "We have to help him!"_

_ "We can't Harry, he's gone." Lupin said sadly._

_ "Died, every body you love dies. You can't be with anybody with out hurting them." Harry turned around he was now facing Voldmort. "You hurt everybody you come in contact with," Harry was now shaking_

"Harry, it's time to wake up." Harry opened his eyes, two large sparkling eyes appeared in front of him. Harry reached over and put on his glasses. Dumbledore was sitting on his bed. Ms. Weasly was walking around looking extremely angry.

"What's going on?" Harry looked at Dumbledore questionably he had a sadden look in his eyes.

"Harry, we have to send you back to your aunt and uncle. Something has come up." Ms. Weasly made a small moine and her face redden a little bit. Harry stared blankly and the professor.

"W-Why" Harry stuttered.

"Something has come up, I can't tell you any more at this point. Mrs. Granger will be going back to her parents and Mr. Weasly will be going with her."

"Well why can't I go with her?"

"Because we think it will be safer for you to go back to your aunt and uncles." Ms. Weasly made another noise, Dumbledore got up and walked out the door, Ms. Weasly turned and smiled at Harry, and then followed Dumbledore out the door. Harry stared at the closed door. He some how was able to get out of bed, downstairs and into the car. But before he was able to figure out how Harry saw #4 privet drive come closer into view.

"See ya soon mate." Ron gave him a weak smile. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She gave Harry a big hug; she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll be fine mione don't worry." Ron put his arm around Hermione and led her into the car, Harry waved them goodbye and stepped on to the doorstep. Great, I get to back Harry stared at the door. I wonder how happy they will be that they get me back. Suddenly the door snapped open.

"Boy what do you think our doing? I don't want the neighbors to see you." Harry quickly walked into the house.

He look around the house was practically spotless. "What's going on here?'

"We are having another dinner party. This time I expect you and your freak kind out of the kitchen, dining room an dining room." Harry's uncle put his face very close to Harry's. Harry knew this tactic all to well; his uncle was trying to scare him.

"Yes sir." Harry gritted his teeth well looking straight back into his uncles eyes then walked straight up to his room. He through his trunk at the end of his bed, "Bloody hell;" Harry jumped, something was on his bed!

There was a loud screech and an owl ruffled his feathers. Harry slowly walked over to the owl. Who would be sending me a letter? I don't recognized the owl the tawny owl stuck it's leg out and Harry untied the letter. The owl stretched it wings and flew out the window. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry potter,_

_ We are happy to inform you of you O.W.L. results._

_ Transfiguration- Outstanding_

_ Potions- Outstanding_

_ Herblogy- Acceptable_

_Divination- Poor_

_History of magic- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding_

_Astronomy- exceeds expectations_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- Outstanding_

Wicked Harry thought to himself. I didn't do that bad He threw the paper on his trunk and sat on his bed. He heard the door open down stairs. Gee, this is a flashback of second years. As long as Dobby doesn't come I'll be fine

The next few days went like a normal summer day. Dudley, who was now no longer fat but very muscular, went around with his gang terrorizing little kids. Harry was either in his room, under the kitchen window or doing some stupid choir Aunt Petunia thought up for him. He was sitting in his room one night after being forced to mow the lawn (he sounds like Cinderella). When a small owl crashed into his window. Harry's head snapped to his window. Outside Ron's owl pig was buzzing around the window occasionally running into it. He ran to the window and opened it quickly before the owl made to much noise.

"It's about time someone wrote to me." Harry snatched the owl out the air and untied the package. There was a letter stuck to the package, Harry opened it and read:

Harry,

Happy birthday! We were hoping that Dumbledore would let us go back so we could have a party, but he said he still had stuff to work out. Hope you like you presents see you soon.

Love,

Ron and Hermione.

Wow they have actually been thinking about me Harry thought bitterly. Still he carefully set the card on his desk and opened the package. The top was littler with different types of candy. Chocolate frogs, sugar free suckers, Betty bots every flavored beans, more sugar free candy. He grabbed a box of every flavored bean and noticed that there were more things underneath the candy. First he pulled out a small package, he untied the sting and several rock cakes were inside with a note from Hagrid saying happy birthday. The next and last thing he pulled out was a book. On the cover two seekers were flying around competing for the small golden snitch. Harry smiled he missed quitched. He hadn't been able to play since Umbridge took his broom away, by the time he got his broom back they had to leave for the train. Harry remembered all the teachers promising they would find it. Umbridge put so many charms around it took weeks.

A large hawk like owl flew down on Harry's bed. It sat there for a while, it's yellow eyes bearing into Harry's back, and then it started to get restless and made a large noise to get Harry's attention. Harry turned around, his eyes widen and he jumped. "Aren't you Malfoys?" The bird walked forward and outstretched his leg showing Harry a small package. "Ok." Harry untied the package, the hawk flew up and out the window Harry slowly opened the package and jumped back again.

* * *

Harmony looked up at a large building, the two next to it were now squished to the sides. Snape waved her inside; he quickly shut the door behind her and led her into another room. She recognized the room; it was the room where they had the meeting.

"Sit." Snape said and left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Sit! Harmony mocked. He looks like a loser when he does that to Harmony sat down on the same purple squashy chair she did least time. A few minuets later a women with flaming red hair came in.

"How are you doing dear? Do you need anything?"

"Ahh, no I'm a fine thanks." Then women smiled and left the room again, Harmony was left alone. She looked around the room, above the fireplace were huge curtains, and actually there were curtains all around the room. Before she could investigate any further Dumbledore walked in.

"How are you doing?"

"Find, so why did you bring me back here?"

"Well, you are already caught up on the spells and charms, now it's time for the history. For that we will have Remus explain that to you." Dumbledore looked at Harmony like to ask if she understood, she nodded her head. "He will be explaining about Voldmort, you parents and things like that."

"What about Harry when am I going to meet him?" Dumbledore smiled down at Harmony with his eyes twinkling.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about him. You will learn about him all in good time." With that Dumbledore left the room leaving her alone with a sandy haired man. Harmony looked at him, he seemed different then most people but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"So, your the man of my past?" The man turned and smiled at her.

"Yes I guess I am. So I suppose I will start with my school days and your parents…" Remus spent the next few hours explaining most of the past in the wizarding world t Harmony. Harmony also pent the last hour trying to get Remus to tell her about Harry and explain what happened well Harry was at school and what happened all those times Voldmort tried to return. Remus did explain what happened at the end of the fifth year, about the break in at the ministry and Sirius death. By the time they finished it was past midnight. Remus led her to her room and left to his own.

Harmony's room was huge. There was a large canopy bed against the wall. It had black silk curtains, the comfort was black; but underneath were dark green silk sheets. Green designs lined the carpet of snakes and other things harmony couldn't make out. There was a wooden dresser, desk and vanity. Harmony stared in amazement at the room, she never seen anything so beautiful.

The room looked like no one had been in it except to clean. She could see her reflection off the gleaming wood there were small snake engraved around the edges. Now this is cool Harmony crawled under the warm sheet and fell asleep.


	6. The past

Harmony opened her eyes she felt a cool breeze ruffle her sheets and the sunlight fell on her face. She took a look out the huge balcony she could see green trees swaying outside and a large green lawn. She looked up towards the sky; the sun was at the very top. "Wow it must be almost noon," she thought to herself. She pushed herself up against the head board here sheets seemed cooler then they were last night, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" she said.

"Hello ms." A small house elf came in with a tray of food, she set it on top of the bed.

"Wow I feel like I'm at a bed and breakfast," Harmony said happily. The house elf smiled and bowed down low.

"Master Dumbledore wishes you to stay in your home, he says you will be informed later. If there is anything you need just call, I'm winky." The house elf bowed again and quickly scurried out of the room. There was a soft click winky locked the door.

"This is just fantastic, they move me from a castle to a house and then force me in a cage!" Harmony spent the rest of the day exploring the room. She opened one door to find a huge walk in closet full of cloths. Which after investigating the cloths she noticed that they were all made to fit her. The door next to it led to the bathroom. The bathroom was pure marble. In the corner was a huge tube that covered the whole wall; it was big enough for several people to sit in. The sinks look liked bowls; the faucets were in the shape of snakes. Harmony thought this place had a very odd obsession with snakes.

By the end of the day Harmony had tried on all the clothes in the closet and had taken a very lengthy bubble bath. She was getting restless and wanted to get out. So she did what any teenager would do in this situation, she snuck out. Harmony slide down a pillar that was underneath her balcony. When she hit the ground she notice that the pillar was outlining a large patio. Harmony crawled under the windows and made her way to the trees. When she got there she weaved in and out of them. The trees were very thick, they all seemed to be covered with dark green leaves the yard was huge, it went of for miles. In the distance she saw 6 large golden hoops. "I wonder what that is," she thought. Harmony continued weaving in and out of the trees making her way to the golden hoops. As she made her way she noticed different kinds of plants, none she recognized as muggle, but she did remember seeing them in a book from herbology. They were all in a huge garden with a fountain in the middle, lights danced in the bushes.

Harmony finally made it to the golden post. There were at least 50 feet high, there was a broom leaning against one of the post Harmony laughed, "I wonder if witch's actually fly on there" she mounted the broom and kicked of the ground. She let out a scream and started laughing. " I'm flying, this is hilarious!" She said excitedly. Harmony lifted the handle of the broom upwards and she rose higher into the sky. She went around in circles the wind rushing through her hair. After she flew around for a while she pushed the broom down and gracefully landed on the soft grass. She leaned the broom back against the pole. "Well I suppose I should go back to my jail cell before someone notices I'm missing," she said out loud.

"You should have come back about two hours ago," Harmony wrinkled her nose and slowly turned around. Lupin and Snape were both standing there, arms crossed with very serious looks on there face.

"We've been looking for you for two hours. How irresponsible can you be! Leaving after being told to stay in your room!" Snape words shot out like daggers.

"Now Severous, I don't think we need to be that harsh with her. Harmony we were really worried about you." Lupin put a hand on her shoulder caringly Harmony just shook it off glaring at both of them.

"Oh yes very caring!" Harmony said sarcastically throwing her hands up. "You locked me in my room for the day with nothing to do and no reason for doing it." Harmony used the same icy tone as Snape

"We did it for your own safety potter, you should be grateful"

"Oh that's right there is some big headed idiot after me. Well of course lets lock me up so he can't get me, I'm touched on how hard your working" she whipped an imaginary tear from her check.

"Harmony, we did it so we knew where you were. We better get back inside, a lot of people are looking for you." Lupin looked at Harmony, she flipped her hair and walked across the lawn to the patio.

"Bloody snob." Snape hissed as him and Lupin followed her inside. Dumbledore was at the door when Harmony got there, he led her into what she now called the meeting room. Again it was full of people, when she entered everybody went quite. Some people were giving her evil looks; others seemed to have a relieved look on there face. Lupin followed after her, Snape was no longer there. Harmony stood in the middle of the room every one was looking at her.

"Did she care to explain why she ran away?" Some one called through out the crowd making several people nodded their head in agreement. Harmony turned in the direction of the voice and glared.

"I didn't run away, if I ran away trust me you would still be looking. I went out for some air after being locked up all day." She saw a small shudder run through the crowd from they tone she was using.

"Well we see that it's not a good to lock you up." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling like mad. There was a loud creak and Snape walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore smile faded and his eyes lost some of their twinkle. He nodded his head and turned to Harmony. "You need to go with Severous, stay with him and don't argue." Harmony glared at the two but reluctantly followed Snape as he walked out the door.

Snape led her out the door and started down the street, He didn't say anything and Harmony was glad. "Put your ringer on this," He snapped pointing at an old shoe. She looked at him like he was crazy. "It won't bit just put you bloody finger on it."

"Yes sir," Harmony saluted him and put her finger on the shoe. In a few seconds she felt a pull, then spinning. All of a sudden her feet hit something soft, not expecting it her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. There was a pop next to her and then a hand pulling her roughly to her feet. "Hey, watch the merchandise!" She exclaimed and pulled her arm away. She followed Snape; he led her to a cemetery. As they got closer she saw a bunch of people standing, but didn't think anything of it till they got even closer. She saw they were all standing in a circle; a man was standing in the middle.

"What are you waiting for lets go!" Snape tried to pull her forward.

"Are you stupid. Those people are insane, why did you bring me here?" Harmony started to panic.

"Calm down they wont hurt I won't let them."

"Oh and you did such a good job with that last time!" She yelled sarcastically.

"Severous, is there a problem?"

"No my lord." He bowed and turned to Harmony. "Get moving girl," he hissed. Harmony looked at him, she could sense fear. She slowly walked with Snape to the circle; he stopped between to large figures so she did to.

"Come forward my child." Voldmort said. Harmony turned towards Severous with pleading eyes. He pushed her forward and nodded his head. Harmony glared at him, she turned around and gracefully walked towards the man in the middle. He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her toward the people. "Take a look. This is the girl you let get away. From now on she will be treated with respect. For this is my successor." Whispers went through the circle.

"But my lord!" a small watery eyed man said, "You are so close to finding immortality!" He came up and kissed the edge of his robes, Voldmort kicked hi.

"Never question me wormtail you know better"

"I'm sorry my lord." The man whimpered and crawled back to his spot in the circle.

"Some of you might remember 16 years ago Luscious went on a dangerous secret mission for me. In this mission he was told to kidnap the Potter's kid. Which he did, but the wrong one? The Potters had twins a boy Harry," he said this name with disgust, but then changed to almost caring at the next. " And a girl named Harmony. Knowing there was no way to get the boy I continued my plan with Harmony, but having Harry around would be a problem it had to be fixed. Se we decided to kill Harry. That's were I met my downfall, and so should have Harmony. But luck was on my side that night. Ancient magic protected her. Muggles picked her up and she was brought to America." A shiver ran around the circle, Voldmort voice was like ice. "Luscious care to tell me why you never bothered to look for her, I would suspect you would want to."

"My lord." A man dropped to his knees and kissed Voldmort robes, "I heard nothing of anybody but Harry being found in the rubble, if I would have heard anything I would have gotten her immediately."

"You said the same thing about looking for me. Go back, your lucky I'm still going to allow the wedding!" He bowed his head and went back to the circle. "But now she's back and can continue are training."

"What training?" Harmony spoke up for the first time.

"First I have to introduce you to your unique gifts. Snape come here!" Snape walked forward and bowed. "Harmony, when you were young you were infected with 3 different types of blood. One being mine. One of a seer and one of a Vampire. The seer blood seemed not to work cause you should have had at least on vision. The vampire blood did work though; you haven't probably feed for almost 16 years. Just think of blood and you teeth will retract." Harmony looked at him like he was crazy but did it anyways. "Ok se blood, err. It's red and liquid." Harmony pictured her arm a few days ago when she cut it in care of magical creature. Harmony felt and odd pressure on the corners of her mouth. She her tongue across the edge of her teeth, two of them had grown. Voldmort held a small mirror in front of her, two teeth pocked out over her lower lip.

"But I thought vampires burned in the sun, couldn't stand crosses" she took out a silver cross necklace. Voldmort gave a small chuckle.

"Yes but the years before you were born the department of mysteries made an interesting discovery. Little knew about it, one of my officers was working that night. He knew this would be of value, so he took the work and whipped all evidence. So when we got you we had you bitten." Voldmort paused to see the look on Harmonies face she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Such loving people aren't you."

"We did give you the antidote. Now you just have a thirst for blood and the teeth. Snape hold out your arm" Snape extended his arm, his whole body tensed.

"I'm not biting him!" Harmony said immediately

"You will do what your told!"

"I'm not biting him!"

"Stop being so stubborn. When I tell you to do something you will listen."

"Oh and I suppose you want me to treat you like a kind and kiss you shoes? Listen buddy I don't know where you were when you gave a speech about me being respected but there is no way in hell I'm biting him!"

"We can make you." Voldmort raised his wand. Snape fell down to the ground screaming.

_

* * *

_

_Back at Harry's_

Streamers and confetti flew out of the box, a white envelope rose out of the box. Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, I hope you like the streamers, thought it would bring a little color to your room. This is a gift from me and Sirius, Sirius wanted to give you this for the longest time but I made him wait._

_ Lupin_

Harry smiled looking at all the confetti on the ground and the streamers that now hung themselves along the walls. He put his hand in the box and pulled out a large book. "Sirius wanted to give me a book, since when does he even read" Harry thought to himself. The writing was pealing off the front of the book, a corner of a picture was still stuck but the rest was gone. Harry set the book down on his floor, he slowly opened the cover. On the first page was a picture of a small rat, dog werewolf and steed. Gold letters gleamed above the picture that read: _**Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs**._ Underneath it read: **_The legacy of Hogwarts best pranksters._**

A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he turned the pages. Inside were detailed accounts of pranks that the Mauders did. In between were pages of how they met everyday accounts of school news and events. Harry even found several pages about the fours girlfriends and descriptions of how James tried to get lily to go out with him. Harry laughed at some of the tactics he used. Harry laughed there was a picture of lily slapping James. Harry didn't doubt for a minuet that this had happened, next to that was there wedding picture. Harry yawned, he crawled into bed he almost fell asleep instantly clutching the book to his chest. 


	7. Answered questions

Sorry it took me so long to post, I had trouble getting on because my bro got a new game, computer hog anyways….

NOTE: The meeting is over and it's a few days after Harry's birthday, they're going to meet each other along with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

HONKHONK a block car was parked outside; Harry came running outside dragging his trunk behind him. He laughed when he saw Lupin and Hermione pushing Ron away from the horn. "I'm here you can stop with the horn!"

"We would if we could!" Hermione lost her grip and Ron fell forward on the horn. Harry could see several neighbors looking out the window to see what was going on. Harry opened the car door and pushed Ron backwards dragging his trunk behind him. Ron finally gave up and sat back down he crossed his arms and glared at everyone before looking out the window, Harry looked at Hermione questionably.

"He hasn't been the same since the department of mystery" she whispered. "He will be fine then he will start acting like a little kid. He refuses to get it checked." Harry felt a bang of guilt, _'it's my fault to'_ he thought to himself._ 'If I wouldn't have brought them in they would have been fine. Why couldn't they have stayed at school, I would have been fine by myself' _Harry looked at Ron, he was putting still watching the trees fly by.

Ron was back to himself in no time, no one said anything about what had happened. Harry wasn't even sure if Rom remembered. They stopped for ice cream before they made it back, Harry was starving it wasn't like the Durslys didn't feed him but they didn't let him in the kitchen that often. When they found out he was getting things from his friends they chased him out of the kitchen every time he tired to come in. So Harry was forced to live of the candy Ron and Hermione sent him. It was dark when they drove up the number 12-grimwauld place. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder; Ron had fallen asleep on her head. _'They look good together'_ Harry thought. Lupin opened Ron's door and shock him awake. Ron rubbed his eyes and pocked Hermione in the side, her eyes fluttered and she let out a big yawn. Both of them slowly crawled out the door. Harry came out behind them laughing, Ron fell on the ground as soon as he stepped out. "She the bloody hell up Harry." Lupin helped Ron to his feet and made sure he was standing before he opened the door. The three followed Lupin in till he reached the stairs they started to climb up to bed but they were stopped.

"Hey, I have something to share with you three first." Ron and Harry groaned loudly, Hermione looked middy interested. Lupin smiled and led them back down the stairs. He opened a door and the three sat down on the chairs. Hermione sat down next to the fire and fell backwards onto a chair. Ms. Weasly came in and brought them hot chocolate they drank it quietly. By the time the door opened a second time Ron was sleeping and Hermione was crawled up in a ball on the chair, Harry was stretched out across the floor. Lupin walked in and woke the three up, when they were all wake and sitting together Lupin sat down where Hermione was sitting.

"I would like to thank you for staying up so late so we could talk about this. I wanted to tell you right away so it doesn't come as a surprise. The reason we had you all leave is because we had someone come and we had to sort something out first. Only Voldomort's closest followers knew about this but he had found a new, well actually old secret weapon." The three's head snapped up they were paying very close attention now. "So it's easier to understand I'm going to start out with Lily and James, very few people new this but they where going to have twins. They didn't tell a lot of people because they wanted to surprise everyone."

"Harry has a brother" Ron blurted out.

"Actually Harry ahs a sister. But when you were born Harry came out first and then his sister. There was said to be complications so she was taken away. But in reality she was fine, Voldomort and sent in spies to kidnap her. Well when Voldomort died we could find Harmony that was your sister's name, se we thought she had died. But what happened was she was buried under the ruble and was later found by Muggles. From there she was adopted by an American couple."

"But wouldn't she have been picked up by Hogwarts for her magic," Hermione asked?

"That would make sense, but there was some sort f charm on her that had prevented her from using magic, and actually from growing up to look like she was supposed to. After the ministry admitted Voldomort's return a seer came to Voldomort to tell him something. From what our sources told us there was talk about finding a great weapon the dark lord could use against Harry, and from the lack of caring on some peoples parts she was captured. He has taken the charm of her and she is up to speed on a lot of things but she also managed to make Voldomort angrier. Any ways we have her now and we wanted to introduce you in case of any odd meeting tomorrow. So Harry Ron, Hermione this is Harmony." Lupin pointed to the chair across from him, there seemed to be nothing there. Lupin got up and gently shook Harmony; she whined a little, Lupin helped her up.

"Hi" she said groggily. The light flickered across her face reviling a black eye and several cuts.

"Bloody hell what happened to your face!" Ron blurted out. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over, Harry also slapped in the head. "Stop the violence!" He covered his head and moved away form the tow. Harmony smiled watching the two beat up their friend, it reminded her of her old friends.

"Can I go back to bed, you know I came, saw, talked."

"Don't you want to talk some more to them?"

"At one in the mourning I don't really wanna talk to anybody, I'm tired. PLEASE!!!" Lupin laughed and swung her up of her feet and over his shoulder.

"Fine then off to the dungeons with you." He started walking out the door. Harmony waved goodbye to Harry Ron and Hermione leaving them confused and tired. With out waiting for Lupin to come back the three decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Hey." Harry came into the kitchen to see Harmony already there eating breakfast. He sat down across from her and started eating.

"HI," Harmony watched Harry butter his toast. They sat in silence for a few minuets then Harmony spoke up. "I've heard a lot about you." Harry looked up.

"Really? Good things I hope."

"Well from what I've learned you sound like a suck up who gets ways with a lot." Harry looked at her surprised, only a few people thought of him like that, Malfoy and Snape.

"You've been talking to Snape haven't you?"

"Yes" Harry rolled his eyes

"Well Snape hates my guts, so he doesn't exactly tell the whole truth of things."

"But you do get away with a lot." Harry had put down his food, eh was starting to get angry.

"I get punished it's not like I get a free ride"

"First year you sneak around and break almost eh whole rule book and you get like one night of detention, plus 160 house points. Second year you should have gotten in trouble with the ministry but you didn't. Third year not as much till the end of the year, fourth year wasn't really your fault and last year well kinnda speaks for itself. The ministry and Dumbledore have been really leant on you." Harmony was speaking very calmly but Harry's breath had quickened you could tell he was mad.

"Not like I asked to get away with all those things! They just happened. And I saved a lot of people those times!" Harry was almost yelling. _'Except Sirius'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Ok, no need to get angry just chill out a little. Harry gave her a funny look, "What?"

"You accusing me of stuff and you want me to 'Chill'"

"Yes, if it's that bid of a deal why don't you give me your version."

"Ok, well first year.."

"Wait walk and talk." The two walked out of the kitchen and into the garden. Harry explained about his 5 years at school and Harmony drilled him with millions of question.

"Look at them," Snape said with disgust and he watched the two from the balcony. "They act like they were best of friends, they just meet."

"Severous you sound jealous of Harry." Snape glared and the old man standing next to him.

"I'm not jealous of Potter, your being senile." Snape walked of the balcony his robe billowing behind him.

Back on the ground

"We should go back, I'm sure Ron and Hermione have been waiting for you and I have to talk to Snape."

"Probably, but why would you want to talk to Snape?"

"Just because you hate his guts doesn't mean I do, he's helping with some stuff, and he is a friend."

"That's great but I can't picture Snape having friends." Harmony stuck her tongue out at Harry. "What do you got to do?"

"That would be none of your business now would it." The to reached the door and separated and the staircase. Harry went and found Ron and Hermione, they immediately went out to the quitched pitch. Harmony walked around the second floor looking for Snape, she finally found him sitting in the study bending over a book.

"Your late," he mumbled

"I've been looking for you, you're a hard man to find"

"Ready to start?"

"Yep, are you going to do it the same way as you did with Harry?" Snape looked up with a sour face.

"No there is an easier way to do it." Snape gestured for Harmony to sit and she did. "Now close you eyes and relax. Count back from 10, picture the numbers in your head and watch tem disappear. Feel all thoughts leave your head. Snape watched as harmony's breath depend. "Done?" She shook her head yes. Snape whispered something and pointed his wand and harmony. She say still for a while then gave a violent jerk, then was still again. Snape dropped his wand as Harmonies eyes snapped open.

"That was Weird."

"That was good. You're a natural at this. This is good because Voldomort will want to try to see into it. You didn't prove yourself very trustworthy."

"Not my fault, he was being awful rude."

"You should have just listened to him!"

"I was not going to bit you!"

"I would have been fine. It wouldn't have hurt that long."

"I was not about to go all vamp on you and start sucking your blood." Harmony hands formed a fist for a second and fangs retracted from his mouth. Snape playfully hit her in the head.

"Put those away."

"Why do they scare you?"

"Oh yes real freighting!" Harmony snapped her jaw at Snape pretending to bit him then retracted them.

"I'm taking you to diagon alley tomorrow, be ready by 9 o'clock." Harmony stood up and snapped her heals together.

"Yes sire." She yelled saluting him then sharply turning and marching out the door.

"Where robes!" He yelled after her.

"Whatever." She yelled back before running down the stairs.


	8. Just fun

The next mourning Harmony came bouncing out of her room in blue jeans and a t-shirt. "Snapy lets go!" She yelled down the hall. Snape came out of a room and started walking, but he came to a halt in seeing what Harmony was wearing.

"Why aren't you wearing the robes that were given to you?"

"Because, I'm sure not everybody has robes when they go down to Diagon ally, you know like the Muggles and first years!"

"I don't care what others wear, put on you robes!"

"Fine!" Harmony waved her hand, dark purple robes appeared in her hand. She slipped them on over her cloths.

"You not supposed to use wandless magic, do you listen?"

"I listen. But see my room is alllll the way over there." She pointed to a door behind her. "And I don't wanna walk that far." Harmony stuck out her lower lip.

"Stop pouting and lets get going!" Harmony followed Snape down the stairs and outside

Blah Blah Blah POOF There in Diagon alley.

"Cool" Harmony whispered. The arch just opened into Diagon alley. Snape smiled seeing the look on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Lets go." Snape stepped through the arc and led Harmony up the street, they stopped in front of a store called flourish and bolts, he handed Harmony a piece of parchment and a small pouch. "This is your book list and some money. I will go get your other things, stay here till I comeback then we will get your wand. Stay here."

"Do you think I'm going to run away?"

"Just don't leave!"

"Yes sire!" Harmony saluted Snape; he just turned around and walked way mumbling. "Well you are just one happy person Snapy" Harmony turned around; the store had millions of shelves piled with books.

"Can I help you?" a small old man came up behind her.

"Ahh no I think I can find everything," The man nodded and went to help an older couple that had just walked in. Harmony walked down the isle pulling books of the shelves and putting them in her bag. She was looking at the different potions book when she heard someone talking, be sounded angry.

"Bloody owner, giving such disrespect. Telling me to get the books my self, if my father were here! Where is that bloody potions book." Harmony giggled and grabbed the book she found and swung around the corner.

"Need help?"

"Yeah were is potions book 6?" The boy said without looking up.

"It's 3 shelves above you." The boy looked at Harmony his gray eyes looked like a storm. He nodded and reached up and grabbed the book he need, he took out a piece of parchment and crossed the title of his list. "The charms books are 3 rows behind you." The boy looked up again with a questionable look on his face.

"Do you work here?"

"No I'm going to Hogwarts, you too?"

"Yes but I've never seen you before, your not a first year are you?" He asked looking her over.

"No I'm new, my name Harmony."

"Harmony," it was the shopkeeper again. "There is a man up front wait for you."

"Oh I bet it's Snape, I got to go see you at Hogwarts." She waved good buy and handed the man the pouch of coins. She reached the front of the store and the two started walking towards olvinders.

"Where is the rest of my money?"

"Oh well you know I kinnda picked up a few extra books for like background reading and I kinnda had to use all the money, but it was for a good cause you know so I could be caught up with everybody when I get to school!" Snape turned around and glared at Harmony, she smiled sweetly up at him. Snape looked like her was about to scream instead he through up his hands and started walking again.

"The two reached the wand shop in know time, in a little bit they were back out on the street with all of Harmony's new stuff. "I'm going to drop you off at the leaky cauldron with the Weasly, they will take you back I have work to do."

"Your just going to leave with people I barely know!" She said with a look of mock terror on her face.

"You didn't seem so scared when you were talking to potter all afternoon."

"Wow did I hear a hint of jealousy? Snapy he's my brother he was informing me about a lot of thing get over it." Snape swung the door open for the leaky cauldron; Harmony immediately spotted the 'golden trio' sitting in the corner. She said goodbye to Snape and sat down with the group.

"He was seen near Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, maybe you-know-who is trying to get into Hogwarts.

"Who was seen?" The three turned to see Harmony sitting with them.

"Harmony, we didn't see you sit down!" They smiled at her and Hermione continued. "Luscious Malfoy, we put him away last year but he escaped."

"But he can't show his face, I heard dad saying there family is loosing money. Maybe Draco will have to work instead of go to school!" Ron said excitedly

"I take it you don't like Draco?"

"He's extremely mean, the Hogwarts bully," Hermione said.

"Oh well I guess that's not good." The four spent another hour talking about different thing and drinking lots of butter beer. Then Ms. Weasly ushered them out so they could go home.


End file.
